Um presente para Bella
by Iaah
Summary: Bella vive a vida que sempre sonhou.Mas seu alegre estilo de vida muda repentinamente quando se vê obrigada a cuidar dos três filhos de sua irmã.Ninguém duvida que ela é a tia mais animada de NY,mas o que essa garota cheia de glamour sabe sobre crianças?


**Um presente para Bella**

_uma Twific por Iaah_

_baseada no filme "Um Presente para Helen"_

**Prefácio - Viva à _minha _vida!**

_Bella's POV_

Eu conheço zilhões de pessoas que passam o tempo todo reclamando da vida que levam. Emprego ruim, casa ruim, amigos ruins, família ruim e bla bla bla. Felizmente, sou uma das poucas pessoas a quem isso não acontece. Simplesmente não tenho do reclamar, desde que me entendo por gente. A não ser o fato de ter perdido minha mãe aos sete anos de idade, e nem assim meu periodo de luto durou tanto tempo. Minha irmã mais velha, Rosalie, passou a cuidar de mim e de nossa irmã do meio, Alice, como se fosse uma mãe. Nessa época, Rose tinha doze anos.

Reclamar do emprego? Nunca! Trabalho com moda, na revista Elle americana. Meu emprego é o melhor possível: festas, viagens e roupas são fáceis de se conseguir quando sua maior preocupação é saber o que será tendência na próxima estação. Junte isso ao meu apartamento em NY. Ok, ele tem apenas um quarto, mas é decorado com a minha cara e é suficiente para uma mulher solteira e desencanada como eu. Amigos ligados na tomada sempre estão por lá, prontos para me levar a mais uma balada perfeita e cheia de caras gatos e loucos para ter um pouquinho da morena aqui.

Quanto à família, ela é realmente a melhor. Como disse, minha mãe morreu quando éramos novas, e meu pai já é falecido a alguns anos. Ficamos eu e minhas duas irmãs. A mais velha é Rosalie McCarty, a perfeita mãe-modelo, com uma grande casa com jardim no fundo, que dividia com a família de Alice, decoração de flores, perfeitamente casada com o engenheiro, Emmet McCarty, um cunhado impossivelmente babaca (no bom sentido, se é que existe isso) e engraçado, dois filhos, Adam e Samantha, gêmeos de oito anos, e um ser de sexo ainda por se descobrir, que ela carrega gentilmente por baixo de seu vestido floral de manga três quartos e abaixo do joelho há quatro meses. Daqui a cinco meses, terei mais um sobrinho.

Depois é a Alice, ou melhor, Alice Withlock, casada com Jasper, meu cunhado militar. Ela é minha melhor amiga, e temos muito em comum. A não ser o fato da baixinha ter escolhido ter três filhos: Audrey, quinze anos, Henry, dez, e a caçulinha Sarah. Eles não são uma família tão perfeita e modelo quanto a de Rose, pelo simples fato de serem divertidos de um modo normal e de Alice não ser obcecada por tricô e continuar amando moda e ser minha companheira de compras e melhor palpiteira de roupas que eu já vi.

Por último venho eu, a única solteira das três, Isabella Swan. Bella para os íntimos. E pra quem também não é, não gosto que me chamem pelo nome inteiro.

Com a minha família, passo os feriados e finais de semana em que estou livres. É mágico brincar de correr pela casa com meus sobrinhos, e arrastar os móveis da sala de Rose (com ela quase chorando por arranharmos seu chão encerado) para dançar com Jasper, Alice, Emmett e as crianças, ao som de canções de natal, enquanto Origami, o basset latidor de Samantha, corre em meio à nossos pés.

"Que tamanho de vestido é esse?", Rose se espantou ao entrar na cozinha, no último ano novo, e me encontrar acabando de tirar a calça jeans para ficar só de vestido.

Era preto. Era brilhante. E sexy, completamente sexy. Como eu amo a Alice!

"PP.", respondi,piscando para Alice, que começou a rir.

Rosalie revirou os olhos. "Não estou falando_ desse_ tamanho! Quero dizer, tá faltando pano nisso aí, Bella!"

"Oh, Rose, deixe Bella em paz.", Alice brincou, descendo do banco em que estava e vindo até nós "Nós é que somos duas mães de família, deixe ela aproveitar a vida de solteira encontrando gente bonita em boates!"

"Não tenho nada contra ela se divertir, mas podia usar roupas, pelo menos, e não ir enrolada numa toalha de rosto!"

Nessa hora, Emmett entrou na cozinha para pegar um copo de cerveja, não sem antes parar na minha frente e me olhar de cima a baixo. Depois, já com o copo na mão, falou seriamente.

"Aonde é que você pensa que vai assim, mocinha?"

Me fiz de desentida. "Assim como?"

"Assim, usando o vestido de Halloween que Sammy usou no ano passado.", retrucou com um sorriso, saindo rapidamente da cozinha e conseguindo escapar do salto agulha quinze que joguei em sua direção.

A sandália não acertou ele, mas acertou Jasper. Na barriga.

"Aw, Bella!", ele reclamou, ao que eu levantei apressadamente.

"Desculpe, desculpe, Jazz!", pedi "Era pra acertar aquele palhaço do Emmett, não você."

Ele já ria, e já estava perto de Alice, que sorria também.

"Tudo bem, dessa vez passa. Mas da próxima, eu revido te jogando na cesta de basquete do meu jogo com Henry!", e olhou pra mim "Ei, acho que vi o outro pedaço do seu vestido na boca do Origami."

"Ha ha.", ironizei "Seu senso de humor me mata."

Os dois se beijaram, e eu e Rose fiamos olhando, rindo feito bobas.

Ela suspirou"Vocês dois são tão lindos juntos..."

"É, tipo casal de comercial de produto de limpeza.", brinquei.

Eu, Alice e Jasper rimos, mas Rose permaneceu séria, como se eu tivesse feito piada em hora imprópria, no meio de um assunto sério. Jasper saiu, e ficamos sozinhas novamente. Lá fora, podíamos ouvir a bagunça das crianças jogando basquete com Emmett, e Jasper se juntando à eles logo depois.

"Você só fala assim porque não é mãe, Bella.", Rose fungou, com a mão na barriga grandinha "Não sabe que ser mãe é..."

"O maior milagre da vida.", Alice e eu completamos monotamente, já acostumadas com toda aquela ladainha.

Ela apenas fez um rosto triste. "Vocês falam como se fosse piada! Me levem a sério, puxa!"

Nós duas corremos para abraçá-la, e logo conseguimos arrancar um sorriso de seu rosto maternal.

"A gente te ama, Rose.", falei, dando um beijo em seu rosto.

Alice concordou. "E levamos você a sério. Só não se leve tão a sério, mana, viver de vez em quando é legal!"

"Alice, as vezes parece que você não é mãe.", Rose retrucou.

Eu revirei os olhos e me mantive quieta. Aquilo ali era papo pras duas.

"Eu sou mãe, Rose, só que eu tenho vida própria também. Amo meus filhos, mas não posso esquecer de mim!"

"Isso é egoísmo!", a loira se exaltou, passando a mão pelo cabelo cortado a la mamãe "Não pode deixar seus filhos em segundo plano!"

Vi que dali não sairia boa coisa, e me preparei para parar aquela briga por ali. "Então, garotas, acho que uma partida animada de basquete nos espera, e depois temos que comer aquela torta de morangos!"

E seguimos para o quintal. Dali, fui para uma balada perfeita em NY, deixando minhas irmãs no bairro afastado e residencial em que moravam.

Eu tinha plenamente noção de como minha vida era pefeita. Era.

* * *

**N/A: **não aguentei, tive que escrever essa *.*

E aí, o que acharam? posto de novo assim que tiver reviews!

Salut!

_Iaah_


End file.
